


And Graduation Day

by justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, Friendship, Gen, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Points of View, Pre-Relationship, beginnings of Jassandra, but not outright mostly stray thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three characters, three points of view, one scene.  Each of the new Librarians' thoughts after Flynn and Baird leave them with their clippings book in "And the Loom of Fate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Graduation Day

Three people, three different viewpoints, one scene.  The three new Librarians have just been left alone with their new clippings books.

* * *

 

Ezekiel Jones

As awesome as I am, seriously,  a beach somewhere is calling my name. "No offense, but I could use a bit of a break.  I mean, despite my many awesome heroics, it's still a bit judge-y in here." Stone especially, but the Library sometimes seems like it's looking down its proverbial nose at me.

Stone mumbles something about seeing his family, but really? He looks like he'd rather be locked in a closet with yours truly before seeing them. Something is really off with that family that he supposedly loves so much. Glad I don't have any to speak of.

Sweet Cassandra says something about her family.  I keep my sigh inward, Stone probably too. I get the feeling that she's also told him about her family. And throwing away her trophies like that. Anyway, I look back over at her as she says she's going to try a case.  This is hilarious; Stone is trying to read over her shoulder like a high school student trying to cheat on a test. 

"Ooh, it's a tricky one. Deep breaths."

She looks over at me with a slight smile. I smile back trying to look encouraging.  She nods and starts to leave.

The cowboy again.  Tripping over himself. "Where are you going?"

"Lima. Peru."

She looks back at us. Now I realize what she's trying to do.  I never had a sibling, but if I did, I bet a sister's guilt trip looks exactly like that.  One more attempt at my well-deserved break.  "Good luck."

Now she's staring at Stone.  Oh my God, do they even realize what they are doing?  They're both older than me and I'm the only grown-up in the room. Now I'm starting to understand how Colonel Baird feels.

Cassandra and Stone finally break their eye contact. How on earth that man is still standing is beyond me. If I had any romantic feelings toward her, my knees would be putty right about now.  Instead I feel massive amounts of guilt. A feeling I do not like in the least.

Not at all. I am not going to follow her out.

Stone's turned toward the wall. I swear I can hear him counting under his breath.  Seriously?  For someone as smart as he supposedly is, he behaves like a right idiot.

I am not going to follow her.

I am not going to follow her.

She wants Stone to follow her.

And he's still standing there like a statue.

My feet start thundering down the hallway before my brain can catch up.

"Actually, I know a great cafe in Lima. Amazing arroz tapado."

I notice that Cassandra only slows her pace, doesn't even look back at me. Not until we hear more footsteps behind us.

"You know, I've been meaning to check out Machu Picchu."

The girl turns toward him. Yep, I know the score here.  And I can't resist poking at the bear. "I didn't know you were into wrestling."

Oh the look on his face is so worth it.  "That's not what . . .you don't know what Machu Picchu is?"

Of course, I know what Machu Picchu is.  But baiting him is like the best thing in the world after stealing. Or maybe cake.

"How do you call yourself a Librarian?"

Okay, now he's asking for it. "I'm just as much one as you. I've got a book!"

Stone actually growls. "It's a pity book!"

I can hear Cassandra laughing.  And even as Stone and I continue our bickering as we walk out, we both send fond glances her way. Not like the two of us will ever get along. He's way too judge-y. But she'll be the one thing we agree on.

* * *

Cassandra Cillian

Ezekiel is talking about taking a break.  It would be so weird to go out on a mission without him and Colonel Baird.  I look over at Stone.

"Well, I've been spinning a tale to my family that I was down on an oil refinery in Texas. Guess I could swing by . . ." The look on his face though indicates that there are many unpleasant things he'd rather be doing. "And say hi to the folks."

"My family and I . . .aren't really. . . ." I look over at Stone who looks sympathetic.  "You know." Looking over at Ezekiel, I see a similar expression. "I think I'll try a case."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jacob trying to lean forward, but I'm not sure he can see the page. Wow, that's not going to be easy.  I've never been to Peru but I think I need to pack a different season's worth of clothes. Best go home first. "Ooh, it's a tricky one. Deep breaths."

Jones is smiling at me encouragingly. I didn't think I'd be able to talk him into going with me.  I nod and start to walk toward the door.

Jacob's voice stops me in my tracks. "Where are you--where are you going?"

I turn back to them, pleading all over my face. Please, please don't let me go out there alone. I am not ready. I am not ready.  No matter what Flynn and Baird said, I am not ready.

"Lima. Peru."

Ezekiel breaks eye contact with me. I have a feeling I might be wearing him down, but it's so hard to tell. He musters a smile that attempts to be encouraging but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Good luck!"

Stone.  I turn and look at him. Please say you'll come with me. Please ask me if I want you to come. Please. Please,  Jacob. Please. Don't let me walk out that door.

Please.

Jacob, if there's anything at all between us . . . . I blink wondering where that came from.

Stone says nothing.  I can't quite read his expression.  A little bit encouraging, like he's giving me a silent pep talk.  But not what I want to see on his face.  And even after a couple of moments, he still says nothing.  Just as I finally give up, trying to stifle a sigh, trying to hold back tears, I see the tiniest bit of something in his eyes.  Tiny, but enough to give me a little hope.

One last silent plea and I just walk out of the room.

Slowly down that hallway.  Giving them both one last chance.

Please. . . .

I hear Ezekiel running up behind me and I smirk.  For an only child, apparently I lay a good sisterly guilt trip.

"Actually, I know a great cafe in Lima. Amazing arroz tapado."

I slow my pace down for him to catch up.  And then I hear what I want to hear behind him in the hallway.  Another set of footsteps.

"You know, I've been meaning to check out Machu Picchu."

I turn back toward him with a smile. Then he and Ezekiel start bickering over wrestling or something.  I just start laughing.

My boys.  One is my little brother. The other . . .well he's something undefined as of yet.  Both of them bicker as we make our way out. Ezekiel sends me a fond glance that I'm actually used to seeing from him. But my heart skips a little when Jacob sends me an affectionate look as I chuckle at something he said to Jones.

Maybe this adventure is a step in the right direction. Maybe I finally have his trust.  I know for now, I have him and Jones at my side. Like they belong.

* * *

Jacob Stone

Jones says something about needing to take a break and it looks like Cassandra might be agreein' with him. I feel my heart sink.  I probably could use a break but the idea . . .

"Well, I've been spinning a tale to my family that I was down on an oil refinery in Texas. Guess I could swing by . . ." Yeah, or I could stick a fork in my eye. That would probably be a better option. "And say hi to the folks." Damn it, why don't I just crack open my book?  Have I been hiding so long that I can't go out on my own?

Cassandra is speaking, looking at me. Talking about her family. I nod at her sympathetically.  If I'd rather stick a fork in my eye, well Cassandra'd rather walk on hot coals or shards of glass.  "Think I'll try a case," she says.

I can't help it.  Like when she writes in her little notebook or when she's bent over research, even over the big clippings book, I lean forward trying to see what's in her book. I can't quite see and I'm afraid to step any closer. Why I'm not sure, I seem to stand close to her so often these days.

"Ooh, it's a tricky one. Deep breaths."

I see her looking at Jones and then turning to walk away.  I can't let her do that. "Where ya . . .Where you going?"

She stops, breathless and excited.  "Lima. Peru."

I hear Jones over my shoulder wishing her luck. But I can't stop staring at her.  She's pleading with her eyes. It's written all over her face. _Please don't let me go alone_.  I have no idea how I must look to her. I'm struck dumb.  I try to give her an encouraging, "you can do this" smile. But I can't quite . . . .

She starts to turn away. Were those tears? I can't look at her any longer.

Can't bear to watch her leave.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I ask if she needed help?  Okay, be cool, Stone. Be cool. Count to ten. Give her space.  1, 2, 3.  Huh, where the hell did Jones go?

I see his elbow as he tears around the corner after Cassandra.  Like hell are the two of them going out there alone.  She needs . . .I mean, _they_ need me. To keep them out of trouble.

Jones is going on about some cafe.  I make some inane comment about Machu Picchu.  Her smile as she turns to me nearly knocks me sideways like it often does. I grin back.  But then Jones has to ruin it.

"I didn't know you liked wrestling."

Seriously? That boy is cruisin'. "That's not what . . .you don't know what Machu Picchu is? How do you call yourself a Librarian?"

"I'm just as much one as you. I've got a book."

I'll 'I've got a book' him if he doesn't quit it. "It's a pity book!" I growl.

Cassandra laughs. The best sound in the world.  Jones makes some other stupid comment and I'm sure I'm making the appropriate response. But all I can think about is how happy Cassandra sounds.

I catch the kid looking at her fondly.  I'd be jealous if he didn't look at her the way my sisters look at me.

Not that I would be jealous anyway.  I like Cassandra but I don't . . . .Well maybe I do.  Things have changed. And maybe it's time we had an overdue talk. I can't keep lying to myself or to her anymore. Not after everything.

But for now, adventure awaits.  The kid and I agree on exactly one thing. And she's  laughing at us again.  When I grin at her, the smile she gives me back is enough to make putting up with Jones worthwhile.  After all, we're the Librarians.

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to AerynB for the encouragement, the discussions we had about this episode and the much much needed beta.


End file.
